


Kiss the Cop

by GabyElle



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Funny, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your pupils aren’t dilated, that’s good. It shows you’re not high on drugs,” Rin added, putting his flashlight away.<br/>Makoto rubbed his eyes before turning to Rin,<br/>“Officer, your pupils dilate by 45% when you see someone you love,”<br/>Rin blushed instantly hearing the words that came out from Makoto’s words, instead he just simply responded with a confused, “What?,”<br/>But what he didn’t expect is the larger male leaned quickly closer to him and direct contact kissed his lips.<br/>He’s glad that he didn’t drop dead fainting on the spot right there and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was totally inspired by this : https://twitter.com/sincerelytumblr/status/689410252819722241 And I just had to write it. Also it's my first smut attempt so go easy on me.

Rin let out a loud yawn little tears escaped from his eyes as he sat in his patrol car. Night shift is a pain, and it’s only a little after 10pm but the night felt longer than usual.

It’s not like he had any choice, that’s the life of being a police officer. If you can’t commit to it then it’s best you don’t take that job.

So now he’s out on the streets in the car alone for the night, with his driver’s seat adjusted backwards so he can lay down comfortably. Rin didn’t even prepare himself for a cup of coffee, it’s worst that his partner Sousuke is not beside him or else he could ask him to get at least a few cups of coffee from the nearest 24 hours convenience store.

The streets he’s patrolling is a dead silent with a few cars still visible on the road. Rin’s duty is to make sure that everything goes on smoothly. Night time is a lot different compared to the day, as people can get reckless on the road especially in the dark when the street lights don’t do justice for them. And he also needs to keep an watchful eye over the drivers who have been trying at pubs and clubs, driving under the influence of alcohol. Those guys are serious business, there’s been too many cases of serious accidents involving drunk drivers because it involves life's at stake.  

Rin’s situated around the corner, getting a great view at the road’s intersection where he can see several vehicles driving from different directions, hiding away from the main streets which he was glad that the high rise buildings surround him make a perfect hideout.

He can’t be sleeping on the job now, this is a big responsibility. Anything can happen the moment if he shut his eyes. So Rin has to bear for it for now, after this once he gets home he can take a good long sleep.

Minutes went by, then hours. It’s already the stroke of midnight and there’s only one or two cars on the road, indicating that less people has gone home safety and tucked into their beds for the night.

However, Rin is feeling more sleepy by the minute, he stretched out and turned on the radio, maybe some music could at least keep him awake. It only worked temporary.

While attempting to fight the sleepiness and his heavy eyelids, from the corner of his eye, Rin noticed a car coming from the right side of the intersect moving in an oddly slow pace, it’s probably less than five miles per hour the speed. And then it slowly came to a stop, right over the stopping lines. It stopped there for a good few moments that got Rin puzzled, then it jerked forward skidding against the road, tyres screamed leaving black trail marks behind.

“What the heck?,” Rin thought to himself as he watched the whole thing. Those actions clearly made him fully alert, this driver is obviously not in the right mind to be driving like this at this time.

Turning on the patrol lights and the siren blaring out in the quiet night as Rin drove the patrol car towards the vehicle. He stopped his car right in front of the driver’s blocking it’s way if he attempts to drive off. Once stopping, Rin got out from the vehicle and casually walked towards the driver’s seat.

Because it’s night time and the tinted windows, Rin couldn’t have a better lookl how the driver looks like, so with a torch light in his hand, he lightly tapped it against the window signalling the driver to roll down the window.

And the driver complied, and seeing the person behind the wheel him got the shock of his life.

“Makoto?!,” Rin cried out.

“Ah! Rin-chan! Makoto greeted back happily, almost too happily.

By now, Rin leaned forward against the window of the car, “What is up with you?,” he asked, and then smelled alcohol on him. “Have you been drinking?,”

Makoto giggled, “A little,” he gestured with the little gap of his fingers.

But Rin didn’t buy that, he flicked on his torch light aiming it right at Makoto.

“Ah! Too bright, Rin-chan,” Makoto whined shielding his face away from the light.

“You are clearly drunk,” he mentioned. It’s no surprise from that reckless driving back there.

“I’m not drunk! I’m perfectly fine driving back home,” Makoto retorted.

“Yeah, and I’m the dumb one,” Rin answered sarcastically. “Sorry, but I need you to come out from your vehicle,”

“Okay…,” Makoto trailed in a cute manner, almost stumbled on his footing when he stepped out from the car. Rin almost rolled his eyes, until he got a good look at Makoto.

He was wearing a fireman uniform, it’s really obvious with the pants and the straps around his broad shoulders and that black shirt he’s wearing that shows how ripped his body looks. Realizing that Rin’s been staring at his physique he quickly brushed it off with a cough. “Wait right here. I’m getting the breathalyzer,” he stated simply and make his way back to his patrol car getting the object and returned back to Makoto quickly, “Right, I need you to blow on to this thing,” he instructed.

Makoto’s eyes squinted in a funny way as he observed the object he has never seen before, “That looks weird,” he pointed.

“Just do it,” he answered back with a little more firm in his voice.

So Makoto did as he was told, he blew.

The breathalyzer made a beeping noise and Rin read the result, “Your alcohol level is definitely high for you to be driving as expected,”

Makoto made a little noise at the back of his throat and his face grew sad. “Rin, don’t be mad at me. I’m a good person I never commit a single crime in my life, I was just having a few drinks with my friends, don’t arrest me, please,” Makoto pleaded, gripping Rin’s uniform and he looked like he’s in a midst of crying.

Damn, Rin thought to himself. Makoto is clearly pulling the guilt trip on him and he’s drunk no less. But he’s a police officer, this was his duty to arrest people committing a crime like this. He shouldn’t let his conscious decide for him despite that Makoto is one of his long time friend.

He looked at Makoto and instantly regretted it. Still looking drunk, with his tousled hair that looks so smooth to touch or run fingers through it, he has those soft-spoken eyes that tells everything about Makoto, his kind-nature and the do-gooder, always helpful to anyone he came across with. Rin groaned out loud. “Fine! I have you know I am a police officer I’m supposed to obey the law, but I’ll let it slide just this once because you’re a good friend. You better not tell anyone about this or else I’ll get into real trouble,”

A smile broke on Makoto’s face. The all too familiar Makoto smile, “Thank you, Rin!,” Makoto cried happily as he reached out and hugged Rin with his large broad arms.

Shock washed over him from that sudden hug, Rin flashed his flashlight in out of instinct at Makoto again, and he screeched in response, “Bright!,”

“Your pupils aren’t dilated, that’s good. It shows you’re not high on drugs,” Rin added, putting his flashlight away.

Makoto rubbed his eyes before turning to Rin, “Officer, your pupils dilate by 45% when you see someone you love,”

Rin blushed instantly hearing the words that came out from Makoto’s words, instead he just simply responded with a confused, “What?,”

But what he didn’t expect is the larger male leaned quickly closer to him and direct contact kissed his lips.

He’s glad that he didn’t drop dead fainting on the spot right there and there.

* * *

Rin could still feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks although it has been minutes since that kiss happened.

“Makoto was just drunk, he wasn’t aware of his actions,” he thought to himself. “And he’s very drunk than I thought he would be,”

Looking from the driver mirror, he watched Makoto seated at the back of the patrol car. Rin didn’t have any other option but to drive him back to his place. There’s absolutely no way he’s letting him drive back home in his intoxicated state. Makoto just have to spend a night in his apartment and get his car back the next morning where it was safely parked from where he stopped him earlier.

Makoto is not fully aware that he’s going back home with Rin. But he do look like he’s having fun at the back seat. He’s humming away in some random tone that Rin is not familiar with and babbling away nonsense while pointing his fingers at random things, not to mention he keeps moving left and right going all “ooh”s and “aah”s.

“He’s like a little kid,” Rin thought to himself.

“Rin…,” Makoto moaned. “I don’t feel so good,”

That sent Rin on high alert, “Don’t you dare throw up all over my car!,” Rin warned him.

“I don’t think I can hold it in, Rin,” he moaned again, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Shit,” Rin silently cursed, he quickly shift the gear stick. “Hold on,” he told Makoto, and switching on the police siren as he sped on the road making his way to his apartment.

Makoto screamed behind, as his body was flung to the left and the right, “You’re making it worst! Please wind down the window!,” he cried out loud.

“We’re almost home. Hold it in a little while longer,” Rin argued back, and he could almost see it less than a few hundred meters. He made a complete stop, skidding across the road. The sounds of the car door opened, turning he saw Makoto stumbled out and the retching sound of him throwing up.

After Makoto was done emptying his entire stomach, Rin had to shoulder him back to his place, he tried not to flinch at the smell of the puke coming from him, but he still do what he had to do. What kind of friend would he be towards the gentle Makoto?

With the amazing skill, Rin unlocked the door with one hand while holding on to Makoto. Once in, he plopped Makoto on his couch and the larger male looked semi-conscious.

“I’m getting you some water,” Rin announced as he went to the kitchen pouring a full glass of water and placed it on the coffee table for Makoto.

Makoto’s eyes were half-lidded when he sees the glass of water, as he reached for it almost quickly and gulped it down.

Clearly thirsty, he watched how Makoto churg the water in large amounts but his eyes were focused on his bobbing throat how it moves up and down almost a seductive sight. What is it about this throat that’s so arousing to him?

Once done, Makoto placed the empty glass back on the table. “Thanks, I needed that,” he wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Rin coughed once, his attention is now focused to reality, “We should head to bed, it’s late,” he started off getting up from his seat. “You can sleep on my bed tonight,”

“What? Sleep? Now?,” Makoto asked back in the tone that only a child would react, cutely that is.  

A light thud beat against his chest listening to that tone from Makoto. This is so unlikely of Rin to be reacting to every slightest thing from him, he’s intoxicated for goodness sake!

“Can you walk?,” he asked.

“You sure bet I can!,” Makoto expressed and he got up so quickly that he stumbled, hitting his knee on the coffee table. “Owie!,” he flopped back on the couch clutching on his knee.

“Gosh, he’s such a child,” he thought to himself again. “Looks like I have to help you again,” Rin approached him and shouldering him to his room.

“Thank you for you help, Rin-chan. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble tonight,” Makoto mumbled softly. “I can help myself now,” he shrugged Rin off.

And Rin complied, “Alright, since you asked for it. Are you sure you’re feeling better now? Not going to throw up again, are you?,” he asked.

“Nope~,” Makoto chimed.

“That’s reassuring. Anyways make yourself comfortable, call if you need anything…, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!,” he exclaimed out loud.

“Huh?,” Makoto questioned, facing him with his shirt drawn up over his head as he attempts to removed it giving the redhead a perfect view of his glorious back. “I’m removing my shirt,”

“Why?!,”

“Because I can sleep comfortably for the night? It’s a little stuffy, don’t you think so?,”

“But you don’t go stripping in my room! I’m still here!,”

“It’s only my shirt, Rin. What’s so wrong about that? Didn’t we all swim together shirtless?,”

Shit, Makoto’s right. Rin thought to himself. They’ve swam together during their high school years, why did matter to him now?

He eyed at the male now shirtless revealing his tone back, the ripples of his muscles showed whenever he moved. His cheeks felt warm again as he studied him, but when Makoto’s hands reached for the waistband of his pants, Rin had to look away again, coughing, “I’ll let you get settled in,”

Shutting the door behind him and exhaled loudly, he should take a long shower let his mind relaxed for once.

***

Rin exited from the bathroom after the long desired bath, drying his red-locks with the towel, he glanced at the time, signalling that he should really catch some sleep but not before checking on Makoto.

Twisting the doorknob slowly and gently pushed the door opened so he could take a peek. It was silence, and then he saw Makoto on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

He pushed the door a little wider as he entered into the room to check on him, seeing that his clothes were tossed to one side of the room, realization hits him that Makoto is sleeping in his underwear, on his bed.

The thought of that got his heartbeat spiked again, but he quickly snapped out of it taking deep breaths to calm his pounding heart and thoughts. Rin kneeled down beside Makoto to watch him, not in a creepy way of course.

Makoto’s slow steady breathing could be heard, his chest rising up and down, his face is still flushed from drinking but other than that he seems okay, he should be fine but with a major hangover he has to deal with the next day.

He continued studying his features, the softness of his skin, how the bangs of his hair shielded above his eyes that out of  he couldn’t stop himself but to reach out brushing his hair aside showing off the full-view of Makoto’s face. Rin observed carefully, unaware that he was leaning closer and closer, until his lips came in contact on Makoto’s forehead.

It was only when he pulled away slowly that Rin realized what he had just done, smacking his mouth with his hand in absolute shock as he moved away, keeping a good distance between him and Makoto.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding through his ears as he questioned his actions. He really should use some sleep, the late night patrolling  has been keeping him up all night is starting to mess with his thoughts, but when his gaze locked on Makoto’s parted lips temptation filled him once again.

Those lips, Rin thought, picturing Makoto’s lips connecting with his own, that can’t escape from his mind. Part of him wanted to feel those lips again, he eyeed at the sleeping male too much into a deep sleep to realize anything. The perfect opportunity is now because if not now he’s not going to regret it.

“It’s just one kiss,” and Rin leaned forward again, his heart still pounding against his chest and through his ears and slowly their lips connected.

It was just a light soft kiss, but Rin felt an instant reaction from that alone sparked something deep in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Morning broke the next day, Rin stood at the kitchen preparing coffee for both himself and Makoto, unsure if he could take it from that hangover but it’ll be just in case.

As if on cue, Rin heard a low moan coming from his bedroom and shirtless Makoto came to his view with his now disheveled bedhead.

He played it cool by sipping on his freshly brewed coffee, watching Makoto flexed his arms, stretching his body. It’s the sight Rin could not tear his eyes away from.

Coughing once to get his attention, “Good morning, Makoto,” he greeted in a serious tone.

The mention of his name got Makoto perked, looking up to Rin with his tired eyes but he never failed to give that signature smile. “Good morning, Rin,” he greeted back, joining him.

“Do you want some coffee?,” Rin asked.

Makoto shook his head instead, “No, thank you…, I think I have a massive hangover. What happened last night?,”

“You were drunk driving on the road when I was late night patrolling. You were so drunk I had to take you home but didn’t report you in because we’re friends, so you owe me,” Rin explained, of course minus the drunk kiss that Makoto gave him.

Shock washed over Makoto’s face followed by panic, “I didn’t mean to drunk drive, Rin! I know I shouldn’t but it’s because of my co workers, they insisted that I should follow them for a drink, and I only drank a few rounds without knowing I was starting to feel tipsy,” Makoto informed flopping on the table with his arms shielding his face.

Rin placed his cup on the table and ruffled Makoto’s hair, “It’s alright. You know your mistake so there’s nothing you should blame yourself for. Like I said before, I didn’t report you in because we knew each other for so long, so don’t worry about it,”

Makoto peered up from his arm and a small relief smile was written on his face, “Thank you…, that really means a lot,” he spoke with gratitude. “I must be quite an inconvenience for you last night,”

“You weren’t so bad, you knock out the moment I put you to sleep on my bed, and slept like a baby,” It’s best to leave out the rest of the details that has happened in between.

Makoto grabbed the coffee mug from him and slowly sipped it, “I hope what you did won’t get you into any trouble,”

“It’s nothing major,” Rin waved it off, “It’ll be our own little secret,” he smirked earning a chuckle from the other male.

“Well, if you said so,”

So they caught up, talking how their lives has been since they left high school and how they pursue their future right after that. They shared laughs when reminiscing the old times and talked about new ones. But of course, they still share their love for swimming the passion that never dies and still lingers close to them, they were a team anyways.

Rin was whistling happily to himself at work feeling a good mood today, both him and Makoto talked for hours until he decided to depart for work. Once they said their goodbyes and promised to keep in contact.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” his partner Sousuke came up to him. “What’s got you all bubbly?,”

“Hm, nothing,” Rin denied and pretended to sort out his paperwork.

“Lies. Come on, spill it,” Sousuke pushed on.

“There’s no way I’m telling you, since when you got so busybody?,” Rin questioned him back with his brows raised.

Sousuke has his hands up, surrendering, “Oh, so that’s how it is. Okay, I’ll back off,” and he began walking away backwards.

Rin knows him too well that he’s trying to mess with him, “Hey! Quit your acting, you’re a police officer do your damn job!,”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Sousuke smirked and turning his back around leaving Rin be.

Chuckling to himself, Rin resumed working but a sudden beeping from his cell phone distracted him. Naturally, he took it out from his pants pocket to give it a check.

 

**Makoto : Good morning, Rin! I hope you have a great day at work! (^ _ ^)/**

 

He almost dropped his phone upon reading the text. Looking a little more closely to see if the recipient is really Makoto, his heart soared. His fingers got busy on the keyboard and compose a reply.

 

**Rin : Got to the office and I faced myself with paperworks as high as a mountain. Man, this is going to be a hassle.  ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／**

 

He sent the text and stuffed his phone back into his pocket again and continued  to work, within five minutes later, he got a reply.

 

**Makoto : Well, that’s too bad. Don’t give up, alright? Keep fighting! (｀・ω・´)b**

 

The texting didn’t stop there it went on, distancing Rin from his duties. It’s hard not to remain focus whenever his phone beeped and has to sneakingly read the message and text back without getting caught. Sometimes, when Makoto said something funny, he had to held back a laugh, who knew Makoto can be good at jokes.

Rin had to act all serious and committed to work when he spotted Sousuke approaching nearby, they exchanged a few words about work but the topic about Rin’s secret was never brought up, lucky for him.

 

**Makoto : Can I stop by at your place again tonight?**

 

His heart thudded against his chest reading Makoto’s text. Makoto coming to his house again. The question is, what are they going to do in his house? Are they going to talk more, watch movies, laugh at the silliest things? It’s only he realized that those are things couples do. He instantly blushed at the thought of that, Makoto and Rin are most definitely not a couple, they’re just friends. Strictly friends.

Rin quickly replied back, accepting the idea of him coming to his house, he mentioned the time he’s leaving work and since he’s not patrolling tonight makes it a perfect opportunity.

* * *

Nightfall approached and a knock was heard coming from Rin’s door, instantly he walked over opening it revealing the green-eyed male.

“Good evening, Rin,” he greeted politely.

“Good evening,” the red-headed male greeted back and eyed at Makoto’s arm behind his back, “What are you hiding behind your back there?,” he asked.

“Or well, I thought we could have a little drinking time,” Makoto replied, in his hands were bottles of beers in a bag.

Rin eyed at him questioningly, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You got drunk last night,”

“It’s not so bad if we’re at home and I’m not driving,”

He has a point, Rin thought and opened the door wider for Makoto to enter.

“You came just in time, I just prepared dinner,” Rin added.

“Great! We can start eating now,” Makoto responded, placing the beer on the dining table.

***

Dinner was delightful, Makoto complimented the meal giving Rin a sense of pride knowing that he impressed him with his cooking skills.

“So, shall we start with the drinking?,” Rin asked.

Makoto’s eyes landed on the unopened beer that’s sitting on the table, “Yeah, we should,”

So they moved to the living room as they grabbed the beers, each took one popping the metal cap and began drinking a few gulps.

“So you became a fireman. To be honest I didn’t expect you’ll be picking that career path,” Rin began.

“I love helping people, what a better way to become one risking your life to save people and fighting to put the flames out,” Makoto reasoned.

“I guess it’s no different than a police officer, when I was younger I always wanted to fight bad guys and save the day. It’s like being a superhero only without having any powers,”

Makoto nodded his head in agreement, “That is true,”

***

It was one beer bottle down for both of them, and proceeded with the second one but neither both of them were showing any signs of tipsiness or slurring with their words, in fact they happily carried on with their conversation.

The talk about their old friends was brought up, talking about Haru, Rei, and Nagisa on how their lives has been keeping up with them, Rin also mentioned about Sousuke, telling Makoto that their actually partners in crime.

They continued with the third one, once the second was emptied along with more talking and laughing. That none of them seem to realize that the alcohol is starting to take it’s effect on both of them.

“You’re laughing awfully a lot now, Makoto,” Rin brought up, “Are you drunk?,” he inquired, raising an brow.

“I’m not drunk! I’m just happy!,” Makoto expressed.

“Funny, that’s what you said last night when I pulled you over,” he mentioned.

Makoto gave an unreasonable laugh with his cheeks flushed pink, their gazes locked for a moment. There’s a noticeable colour on Rin’s cheeks too, but is it from the drinking or from the presence of Makoto?

He brushed the thought away and proceed to drink his fourth bottle,

Makoto noticed his silence and decided to “Say, Rin…, you’re quiet of all of the sudden,”

“Hm? I’m just thinking of something,” Rin lied.

“What about it?,” he asked, scooting closer to Rin.

“It’s nothing, really,” he brushed off.

“Are you sure?,” Makoto’s voice dropped to a low whisper.

The atmosphere changed drastically, no more jokes and laughter and Rin couldn’t help but to gulped silently. Their eyes locked and noticed that their faces were closer now than ever, realizing this, Rin leaned back slightly.

Makoto continued to study his face which Rin himself can’t seem to explain, “Are you embarrassed, Rin-chan?,” he asked in the softest tone.

Goodness, he had to use the “chan” against him. “I’m not embarrassed!,”

“I want to kiss you,” Makoto whispered softly like it’s only meant for Rin to be heard.

The embarrassed policeman’s face flushed a thousand shades of red, did he actually hear correctly?

“M-Makoto! You’re drunk! The alcohol is clearly affecting you!,” he cried out.

A soft sigh can be heard from the other male, “Shut up, Rin,”

And their lips collided hard, their teeth crashed onto each other. It hurt at first but it was replaced with pleasure moments later.

Shock struck Rin at first, but soon he melted from the kiss, his hands fisted Makoto’s shirt.

Makoto’s hand was firmly placed behind Rin’s head, even if Rin wants to pulled back, he won’t allow him to. Things got heated up quickly, tilting his head slightly to the side, Makoto gently parted his lips, so that his tongue stroke lightly against Rin’s bottom lip.

Rin’s initial thoughts of pushing Makoto away was slowly reduced to nothingness as he welcomed Makoto’s invitation parting his own mouth slightly, he can taste the beer on both their lips but that didn’t matter as their tongues got tangled warm and hot mess.

Just a gentle shove and Rin was lying on the couch with Makoto hovering over him never once breaking the kiss, arms wrapped around Makoto’s broad shoulders as he pulled him closer as their kiss deepen.

Makoto’s hands got a little busy as began exploring his body, feeling his chest first and felt Rin’s body shivered which delighted Makoto, knowing that just a slightest touch triggered a reaction. But touching through his clothes isn’t going to help, so he explored further by slipping his hand underneath feeling the warm skin and the hard muscles of Rin’s body.

Tiny gasps escaped from Rin’s lips, Makoto’s touch is just too good to deny. Gentle with his hands as he explored Rin’s body, he felt his body temperature spike incredibly the large hands leaving a trail of fire on it’s awake.

Then, Makoto’s lips left Rin’s and began kissing his jaw, then down his neck, sucking and nibbling on his skin. His hands pushed Rin’s shirt over his chest revealing most of his naked torso.

“M-Makoto,” Rin gasped with his back arched bringing his chest closer for Makoto. The temperature of the room has increased rapidly and he couldn’t resist but to bury his hand under Makoto’s clothes feeling his body as well. As expected, Makoto’s body is always well-defined and ripped compared to Rin’s own body.

The larger male tugged on Rin’s shirt, and Rin got the message so he lifted his arms helping Makoto to remove his shirt, tossing it somewhere forgotten. He doesn’t want to be alone in this so he reached for Makoto’s shirt, pulling it over his shoulders, “Take yours off too,” he uttered, throwing his shirt as well joining with his own.

Once off, their lips collided once more with the kissing and the sucking, Rin traced the back of his spine going all the way down to his tailbone.

Again, Makoto’s lips left Rin’s and trailed down to his chest, now that there’s no clothing barrier between them while Makoto’s fingers lightly grazed his nipples making Rin react naturally. Rin whined and started squirming under his grasp, never once Makoto stopped as his fingers replaced with his lips and began teasing Rin’s nipples by licking around the swollen bud and sucking on it.

Rin let out a silent cry of pleasure from the sensation alone, Makoto’s mouth is too good, and already feeling hard down his pants Rin cursed himself for feeling so aroused and attempted to hide his growing hard on by squeezing his legs together.

But Makoto knows it all too well, realizing that he have teased Rin a little too much based on the flustered look on his face and how his rubbing his thighs together.

“Rin…,” Makoto purred lightly, as he spread his legs apart, “What’s got you shy all of a sudden?,”

“N-Nothing!,” the other replied as he attempts to close his legs tight.

“Don’t hide from me, I want to see you,” he spoke in his soft gentle tone as he stared down between his legs, the obvious sight of Rin’s hard-on greeted him. “You’re hard, aren’t you?,” he asked, raising his thigh so that it came in contact on Rin’s crotch, and gently he began moving his thigh against it.

“S-Shit, Makoto…,”

“Let me hear your voice, Rin,” Makoto whispered lowly for him to hear as he continued teasing Rin’s growing bulge in his pants, by grinding his thigh against it.

Oh, he tried holding back. It took all the courage not to make that lewd noises but his body betrayed him to Makoto’s pleasure. He whimpered as his thighs spread a little wider apart, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Makoto’s leg.

Makoto noticed Rin’s submission and his thigh stopped grinding, instantly all that sensation faded away from Rin. He desperately wanted more.

“Makoto…, please don’t stop…,” he begged.

He didn’t exactly comply to Rin’s pleads but his large hands caressed his torso and once again, leaning forward to kiss and suck his warm skin.

The tease he is, the sexually frustrated Rin thought to himself as he wanted Makoto move his thigh between his legs, and attempted to move against Makoto’s thigh by thrusting his hips.

Full honours was given to Makoto as he felt his thigh been grinded, the feeling of Rin’s hardness brushing against his leg got him to moan lowly, pulling away as his strong arms lifted Rin up so he’s sitting on his thigh. He leaned up, face to face with Rin, “You’re so hot when you rubbed against my leg like that,”

At this point on, Rin has completely given up and submit to his desires. He pressed against Makoto’s thigh and grinded on him, harder and faster, panting like an animal in heat. He mentally cursed the fact that the clothing barrier of their pants is the only thing that prevented them from bare physical contact. Their lips sealed together in another heated kiss, as the warmth from Rin’s belly grew into a state of ecstasy.

Another moan was emitted when Rin rubbed against a good spot that sent shivers down his spine, he pressed himself hard against Makoto leaving no space between them.

What felt like forever, Rin’s body shook with their lips parted as he moaned out loud, the sound of him orgasming only him and Makoto could hear. He came hard in his pants as well no doubt straining them in the process.

The room suddenly felt hot and sweat beaded on his forehead as he got off and flopped against the couch trying to catch his breath. Rin squirmed uncomfortably as his cock still hard in his pants.

He felt the presence of Makoto leaning forward next to him, his face nuzzled against his neck. It seems like an innocent gesture at first, until Makoto’s palm rested on his erection.

Rin hissed lowly against the contact feeling Makoto’s lips on his neck, “You’re still hard,” Makoto mumbled against his skin. His fingers got busy and began unbuttoning the top of Rin’s pants before burying his hand inside.

“You came in your pants too. That’s hot,” he sucked on his neck, while his hand wrapped around Rin’s cock and began stroking his length.

“Damn it, Makoto. You’re killing me,” Rin groaned out.

“But you like it,” Makoto purred against his ear. His actions grew bolder as his lips left Rin’s neck and kneeled down between his legs.

Rin could only watch, it’s only been less than a minute but from Makoto’s touch alone his cock reacted.

Their gazes remained locked, Makoto’s tongue darted out and licked his shaft, starting it slow. A shudder ran down Rin’s spine, as his cock twitched from Makoto’s warm tongue.

His tongue traced his length up and down, before swirling it around the tip of his cock tasting the remains from his cum, his free hand cupped his balls and began massaging it.

Rin’s head fall back against the headrest with his slack jaw, his breathing has gone erratic. His hand reached out and buried into Makoto’s olive-coloured hair.

Makoto’s tongue ran across the slit of his cock, feeling even more confident as he took his cock whole into his mouth and ever so slowly bobbed his head, earning a low groaned from the red-headed male.

His mouth and tongue alone makes a deadly combination of sexual pleasure, Rin felt his core tense up again after the last post-climax. He couldn’t hold himself back but to thrust his hips, sliding in and out into Makoto’s warm mouth.

Makoto groaned lowly as well, sucking him off putting his tongue to work, he could already taste the pre-cum leaking from the slit, swiping it tasting the saltiness. He took Rin deep taking it all the way in until it hits the back of his throat, desperate to taste Rin, Makoto sped up bobbing his head following the rhythm of Rin’s thrusts, while his hands stroke his length giving more stimulation.

“Makoto…, damn it…, if you keep doing that I don’t know how much longer I can hold back…,” he moaned.

He released himself from Rin’s cock, “I don’t want you to hold back, Rin. I want you to come for me,” Makoto began stroking his cock.

Rin was so close, his belly tighten, “God, I’m going to cum,” he moaned and on cue a string of cum ejaculated spilling all over Makoto’s face.

Some manage to land on Makoto’s mouth and he licked the traces around his lips, the erotic sight witnessed by Rin.

Rin felt completely spent, “You’re going to be the death of me,” he panted.

Reaching up, Makoto brought his face close to Rin to give him a kiss and Rin could taste himself on his mouth. His hand reached the back of Makoto’s head deepening the kiss, they parted moments later and he cleaned Makoto’s face that was still covered with his cum by licking it.

“Could you stay for a night?,” Rin asked.

Makoto responded immediately with a smile, “I would love to,”

* * *

Morning rose, and Rin was the first to be awoken from the deep slumber, this time he wasn’t alone.

Makoto was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Rin shifted as he observed the naked male, after their last fun on the couch they continued to the bedroom and got intimate as their hands can’t keep off from each other. They didn’t get much sleep the rest of the night, and all the late night activities is starting to show signs of the soreness on his body.

He couldn’t help himself but to move a strand of hair covering Makoto’s face just to admire his face. Leaning closer so that his lips brushed against Makoto’s forehead.

Just a single kiss, the sleeping male stirred awake from his sleep, greeting Rin with a smile on his face. “Morning,” he greeted sleepily.

“Morning, did you sleep well?,” Rin asked.

“I did…, how are you feeling?,”

“A little sore, since you kept me up the whole night,” he nuzzled Makoto’s face.

Makoto’s soft green eyes gazed at Rin’s red ones, “I really like you, Rin,”

Rin’s cheeks burned from Makoto’s sudden confession, “I-I like you too,”

The other got up supporting his arm, bringing his face close to Rin, “Last night was real for me,” and they kissed.

“So…, you want us to be boyfriends?,” Rin asked again.

Makoto blushed, “Well, do you?,”

Rin kissed him, giving him the answer that Makoto needs.

  


**Author's Note:**

> How did Makoto go from a cute drunk to a dominant male thirsting for Rin? I honestly don't know myself, I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC and also enjoyed the fic. Sorry if the sexy time didn't go further to the extend, still trying to brush up my smut writing skills. ^^;
> 
> P.S : If you like follow me on Twitter : @IAmGeibi


End file.
